You Deserve Better
by The Writing Crow
Summary: Tim helps Barbara get over Dick. Or the other way around. Rated M for explicit sexual content. One-shot.


**You Deserve Better**

**Author's Note: I haven't written a story in a long time, bare with me for any mistakes.**

Tim Drake, otherwise known as "Robin", was on his usual stakeout routine on top of the Gotham City's G.C.P.D Building. Unlike most nights, this night the fifteen-year-old crime fighting super-hero has not found anything of interest and was beginning to grow bored. Suddenly, he heard a figure's feet gently tap down behind him.

"Hey kiddo, what's up," came the voice of Barbara Gordon, daughter of Commissioner James Gordon. She was in her "Batgirl" suit, which tightly hugged her body. Tim had early-on developed a crush on the older girl, and always thought it was lucky if he ever got to see her in her uniform, which surprisingly hadn't been often recently.

"Not much," he replied dully, biting his lower lip while trying not to stare at her. She had her eyes glued to the sky, looking bored or angry. Tim couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Something wrong, Barb?"

She sighed, looking at him as if she was wondering if she could tell him what was going on. She decided it would be safe enough to go ahead. "Dick and I got into a fight. We split up." Tim cocked an eyebrow. Even though it was horrible for Barbara, Tim couldn't help but to feel a little happy inside.

"What about? If you don't mind me asking..." He started, nervously changing his posture and position to face Barbara completely.

"He wanted to leave Gotham and find a city without Bruce. A city where he could be the "main hero". Obviously I wanted him to stay, and you can guess what happened after that," she says with sadness and regret in her voice, her arms folded up and back facing Tim, not intentionally to be rude. He caught this as an opportunity to comfort his older crush, wrapping his arms around her torso at an attempt for a hug. She leaned back against the kid, starting to sob albeit silently.

"You deserve better," he calmly but seriously stated. Hearing the little tears and soft sniffles made the young man feel sympathy for his crime-fighting ally. Barbara looked over to him, a little surprised by the change of seriousness in his voice. He nearly sounded like Bruce.

"Thanks, Tim." Barbara forced a smile. She could tell that he cared and she couldn't let Dick bring her down so much. As she thought about it, his name suited him nicely, making her let out a small laugh which caught Tim's attention.

"Barb? Are you... Okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow underneath his eye-covered mask. Barbara smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah kiddo, I'm fine... So you really think I deserve better than the great Nightwing?" she said seriously, yet sarcastically at the same time. Her self esteem wasn't really at its peak at the moment. Tim smiled and blushed at Barbara's hand on his shoulder, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Totally Barb..." he said, finding himself to be at a loss of words. The spandex suit that Barbara was wearing really showed off her body while she was this close to him. Sooner than later his member started to harden, which was easily visible in his tights. When Barbara noticed this, she bit her lower lip, her eyes widening a bit in surprise.

"Are you alright Tim?" she asked him, trying not to make it obvious that his blushing and erection were becoming visible, looking away but with her hand still on his shoulder. Tim didn't understand why Barbara asked him that; she was the one who just got dumped.

"Yeah... More worried about you though..." was his reply. Barbara had always had a hunch that Tim had a crush on her, but she didn't know he would pop a boner over her just being close to him and having a hand on him. She had to admit that the Batgirl uniform she had on was a little tight-fitting and her body squeezed against it. Mischievously, she eyed downward to notice that his bulge had not gone away. He didn't seem to notice it or surely he would have turned around in an attempt to hide it. Not being completely innocent, Barbara found the moment intriguing, especially after the recent events and her emotions running high.

"Don't worry about me, I'm up here with the one and only Boy Wonder," she said to him, biting her lip nervously as if wondering if what she was messing around with would end up regrettably bad. Her arms wrapped around Tim's shoulders from behind as her cleavage pressed against his head. He blushed, and her eyes wondered down to see his bulge growing in his yellow tights. "So who do you think would be the right guy for me?"

Tim gulped, his blood going cold and his hair sticking up out of nervousness. He could feel Barbara's breasts against his head as she held him close in a playful way. She was still old and tall enough to rest her chin over his head, but not by much. The fifteen-year-old tried to think of something quick to hide his erection and surely his upcoming major embarrassment, but surprisingly nothing could come to the young detective-like teen's mind. "I... Don't know. Maybe Bruce?" he said dumbly. Barbara raised an eyebrow, getting more intrigued by the second from Tim's actions.

"Bruce? Nah, no way would "The Batman" ever have time for me. I was thinking of someone a little more younger and with more time on their hands..." she spoke, almost whispering out the last bit. Tim started to get chills around his skin. He wasn't stupid however. He knew now that Barbara was teasing around with him, turning his head over to narrow his eyes at her under his mask. She looked surprised for a minute before his lips touched hers for a moment, quickly breaking apart to see her reaction and to keep his erection from poking into her.

"Mm..." she moaned, smiling against Tim's lips, kissing him back with his eyes widening in surprise. Her hand trailed down to his crotch, grabbing his hard-on through his tights as she smirked against his mouth. "I was wondering if you were ever going to give in," she says with a slight chuckle, pulling her mask over her head to reveal her beautiful red hair. Tim's erection throbbed, licking his lips as he stared at her beautiful hair. Logically however, and probably from being around Bruce for so long, he had to ask her an important question.

"Should… we be doing this up here? Someone could see… more importantly Bruce…" he whispered from nervousness, trying to maintain his hormones. Barbara looked around before throwing some batwings at four pole lights, darkening the rooftop that they were on before grabbing his crotch again.

"There. Learn to live on the edge, kid. Besides, Bruce is at one of his fancy billionaire parties, that's why he has us two on patrol, remember?" she reminded him. Tim blushed at what he thought was his stupidity, but his blood was boiling from the feeling of Barbara's hand on his clothed dick.

"May I kiss you again?" he politely asked. Barbara laughed softly before genuinely smiling at the teen, pressing her lips against his while unbuckling his yellow utility belt, running her hands under his top to feel his well defined abdominal region.

"The training that Alfred and Bruce put you through really pays off…" she spoke seductively, sucking against his tongue. Tim moaned against her mouth before pulling away, removing his t-style tights from over his head and eyed down at his erection where Barbara's hand was still at.

"Oh, you want to bring this out to play, don't you?" she smirked, positioning herself down on her knees. It was almost funny, the height difference between them with her being the female. On her knees, her face was nearly at his torso. She grabbed his trunks and tights, pulling them down to his boots before pulling her yellow gloves off of her hands, grabbing his bare cock, eyeing up at him. It was large for his age, making her smile mischievously. "Have you ever done anything like this before?" she asked him. Tim shook his head nervously, biting his lower lip harshly. "Then get ready for your first blowjob, Boy Wonder."

Her lips suddenly made their way to the tip of his dick, her eyes closing slowly as she licked against him. Tim moved his hand behind her head, rubbing her ravishing dark red hair as she lowered her mouth down on him, her tongue swirling against the head. Tim moaned, the feeling of her warm, wet mouth feeling surreal to the teenager. "Oh my God," he stated, grabbing onto her hair a bit roughly without realizing. Barbara had definitely had worse from criminals and knew that Tim wasn't trying to hurt her, so she didn't do anything in retaliation. Plus, she kind of liked it.

"Mm…" she moaned against his saliva coated cock, now bobbing her head on it like a pro with her hands placed firmly on his thighs. Both of Tim's hands were on Barbara's head, trying not to blow his load yet. He gritted his teeth together, and even though he was a virgin, he knew it was impressive for guys to hold their cum. Barbara sensed his cock tense up around her lips and pulled away, eyeing up at him with a grin. This told her she was doing a good job and made her think about what Dick was missing out on. Afterwards she peeled off her tight top and unhooked her bra, her hand slowly stroking Tim's wet cock as his eyes immediately shifted to her plump breasts. Her nipples were hardening by the cold night air. In his mind he was suckling on them like a newborn. "Like what you see?" she asked playfully.

As Tim breathed heavily, feeling his wet cock being stroked by Barbara's hand, he managed to nod his head. Afterwards Barbara stood up, removing her hand from her young lover's cock for a moment long enough to turn around and bend over, wiggling her perky tight ass at him as she lowered her tights and thong down, kicking off her boots and the rest of her clothing before kneeling on the roof on all fours. "Ready for it, Timmy?" she asked playfully. Tim tried to keep from drooling as he moved down on his knees behind Barbara, his hands immediately making contact with her ass cheeks, rubbing them firmly before guiding the head of his young cock into her vagina, nearly missing her asshole due to his inexperience.

"Wow!" he said in amazement. The feeling of a tight wet cunt around his cock felt incredible for his first time. Barbara smirked back at him while still propped up on her elbows, pushing her ass back against his waist and his cock plunging deeper into her, causing her to squeal in delight.

"Mm, fuck me Tim… remind me of what a real cock feels like…" she whimpered, rotating her pussy around the teen's cock. Tim's face grew a deep shade of red as he tried to hold his load, keeping a tight grip around Barbara's hips as he tried thrusting, only slowly to get used to the feeling. It didn't take him long to speed up the process, with both lovers moaning lightly out on the night rooftop.

"Barb… I'm going to blow, I don't think I can hold it anymore," Tim warned her, quenching his fists together in attempt to hold his load. Barbara, being experienced and having enjoyed the ride, knew that she should let the kid finally blow his load. She pulled herself off of him to his dismay, only to position herself back onto her knees, stroking his pussy-soaked cock rapidly, opening her mouth with her seductive tongue sticking out to catch his cum as it flew out, hitting her in places like her mouth, her hair and her chest. Tim couldn't help but to moan loudly, causing Barbara to laugh lightly before looking around for any observers. Luckily the coast seemed to be clear.

Bringing the cum off of her chest using her finger, she sucked it off, running her hands through her messy hair before starting to get dressed. Tim was sitting still, getting his bearings together as he stared at the red-haired crime fighting beauty. After she finished getting her outfit back on, she leaned down to kiss him innocently on the cheek.

"Thanks, Tim," she said in reference to the sexual encounter healing her emotional agony she was going through from Dick, before gliding off of the rooftop to get back to her apartment for a nice warm shower.


End file.
